


Family

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, mabari pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 20. FamilyA family could be two wardens, a witch, a chantry sister, qunari, a grandma, an elven assassin, a talking rock, one drunken dwarf, and a dog.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Family

Elissa lead the party at the head, they had a long journey ahead of them to a small village called Haven. Normally Barkspawn would be at her side every step of the way, but lately Alistair had taken Barkspawn's place. Alistair and Elissa walked close to each other, smiling and laughing at whatever it was they were talking about, but most of the time they walked in comfortable silence. Barkspawn actually felt a little happy at this, which surprised him more than anything. Elissa liked Alistair, and the man made her happy so that made Barkspawn happy. The hound decided to walk next to Sten at the back, as he was most likely to stop and pet Barkspawn for a moment as long as no one else was watching.

Barkspawn watched Alistair's hand twitch, which made the hound nervous. He scanned the area around them and couldn't see any signs they were being followed or watched. Barkspawn looked back to the Wardens and Elissa seemed not alarmed yet Alistair held a nervous energy. As they walked on Alistair gradually started inching toward Elissa and he grazed his hand against Elissa's. Elissa, surprised, looked up at Alistair who kept his eyes facing forward saying nothing. A smile tugged at her lips and Barkspawn could see that playful twinkle in her eyes that he knew so well.

Elissa swayed a little and intentionally swung her hand and caught Alistair's and began to swing their interlocked hands back and forth. Alistair gasped in surprise at first but laughed and gleefully swung his arms with her, making Elissa laugh as well. Little by little their arms slowed until they rested at their sides once more, but they each didn't let go of the others hand. Watching this Barkspawn felt Déjà vu, he thought for a moment, watching Elissa and Alistair hold hands as they walked along the dirt roads. 

Suddenly he remembered their family. Hot summers strolling along shore line of the Waking Sea, Bryce and Eleanor holding hands as their children ran past ahead of them. Then a few years later Fergus and Oriana would walk hand in hand as their parents did as Elissa and Barkspawn would happily skip ahead of the group, and it didn't feel long at all until Oren was running along with them. The memory made Barkspawn happy and sad and more than a little nostalgic. 

"They are making me ill," Morrigan muttered.

Leliana giggled, "Oh, I think it's cute."

Barkspawn couldn't help but agree with the bard. The Wardens were good together, they made each other happy, just like Bryce and Eleanor or even Fergus and Oriana had before. The hound couldn't help but wonder when Elissa and Alistair would have little pups running around the place, he hopped it would be soon. Barkspawn wasn't around when Elissa and Fergus were born but it wasn't very long after Oriana came around that she and Fergus had Oren. The hound missed running with his family, without the threat of darkspawn that is. Sten lowered his hand on Barkspawn's head and the hound and was glad that he still had a family to run around with, even if it had changed a great deal in such a short amount of time.


End file.
